


10 times Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy

by closetfangirl98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Drabbles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Quick Read, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfangirl98/pseuds/closetfangirl98
Summary: 10 short drabbles about the times Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	1. The first time

The _first _time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was at the wedding of her ex boyfriend Ron Weasley. She wasn't pining for Ron but she wasn't exactly excited to see him marry Pansy Parkinson. The thought of how all of her friends were either committed or married seemed to propel her right into the arms of Malfoy. They were both drunk off their arses and had angry hate sex. The next morning they woke up in bed together, vowed never to discuss it and went their own ways.__


	2. The second time

The _second _time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was at Blaise Zabini's birthday party. They hadn't interacted much in the months following Ron's wedding, sometimes actively avoiding each other. But that day the atmosphere felt charged with something between them, their eyes were locked during the whole party across the table at leaky cauldron. When people got tipsy and busy on the dance floor, Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. Malfoy followed her and they fucked each other against the bathroom door, biting and scratching each other. The need burning inside her from the time they first had sex was at last vanquished but only for the time being.__


	3. The third time

The _third _time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was when she hunted him down into his office. She had convinced herself that Malfoy was an itch that needed to be scratched because it was affecting other areas of her life. She was getting prone to daydreaming of how good his hands felt on her body and how the passion burned between them. It was positively stupid to not explore. She told so to Malfoy matter of factly. He didn't need much convincing. They locked and silenced the door to go at it like animals. In the aftermath they decided they could engage in a no strings attached arrangement.__


	4. The fourth time

The fourth time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was in his bedroom. It was few days after them agreeing on an arrangement where they had sex with no emotions involved. As Hermione bounced on Malfoy's cock and heard his moans in her ears she was assured that she chose best. She couldn't get the high she got from fucking Draco Malfoy from anywhere else. They spent hours at it and afterwards promptly fell asleep, sated. When Hermione woke up early morning she gathered her things and flooed out without disturbing Malfoy because there was no reason she should have stayed the night. It was purely physical after all.


	5. The fifth time

The fifth time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was in her office. He came down to Division of Magical Beasts with a flimsy excuse and promptly closed her office door. They were seated together at the inter departmental meeting that day. At the meeting hands wandered to unsafe territories and they were both quite ready to relieve themselves.

He had her suck his dick and later repaid the favour by eating her out till she orgasmed. Then his cock was inside her and Hermione was awarded with a few orgasms before he took her leave. She could get accustomed to this, Hermione thought later that night lying in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in checking out my writing outside of this fic, do read my other works :)


	6. The sixth time

The sixth time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was when they returned to his flat after going to a play at the National Theatre in London. It broke the rules she had set up in her minds but when Parvati couldn't make it for th show, it was rather the best outcome.

He had called her to come shag, she told him about her plans and apparently Draco Malfoy was a pursuer of fine arts nd wanted to tag along. The ticket didn't go to waste and she got to shag him afterwards so win-win for her.

As she laid beside him, the banterful conversation they had at the theatre played in her mind. She wasn't thinking how hot he was but rather how he could hold conversations better than anyone she had dated before. That night she burrowed herself deeper into the covers and slept with him, without rushing back to her home.


	7. The seventh time

The seventh time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was when she had a pretty bad day at the office. It was a week after they went to the play. They exchanged messages during night ranging from innocent book discussions to absolutely filthy sexts.

They were set to meet that day after dinner but Hermione's boss reprimanded her for not following 'protocol' while in talks with the Italian delegation. Honestly, in Hermione's opinion, there was no protocol on how to tackle misogynistic people.

She reached his flat early, just after office, and ranted to him for a whole hour. He was patient and understanding. They had dinner and somehow when they touched each other it was more intimate than ever. For the first time they made love. Draco went straight to sleep but Hermione remained awake, afraid of what all this meant. She, like a coward, left his bed to flee to her own apartment.


	8. The eight time

The eight time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was weeks after the last time. She wanted them to stay the way they were. She answered his owls vaguely and then they stopped coming.

He cornered her into her office that week and asked why was she behaving the way she was. Hermione told him she wanted to only meet for shagging and they wouldn't meet outside of it. He left her office without a word.

Days passed with radio silence between them. She wanted to reaffirm that they were explosive in bed so she goaded him, played the game they had played before. And one day exactly 2 weeks and 5 days later she got a reaction.

They fucked in Hermione's office but it wasn't what it was before. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't talk. Hermione felt conflicted. She was sure this was what she wanted, just sex, but now it didn't look as appealing. After fucking her from behind on her desk he re dressed and left. That night she got a letter from him asking her if she was happy now. Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, leave reviews. Getting reviews make me smile :)


	9. The ninth time

The ninth time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was at the annual ministry ball. They hadn't talked even once after the last time. He was avoiding her and so was she.

Hermione didn't know where she stood with Malfoy. She had come to the ball with Harry as Ginny was staying home due to pregnancy. Pansy and Ron were at their table too. She got along well with them.

The evening was progressing better than she had hoped. Then she had spotted Malfoy, his blond hair shining like a beacon in the hall. A slender lady was standing with him, his arm around her waist. He was conversing with Theo but Hermione's eyes couldn't look away from how casually the woman was leaning against him.

An unknown feeling made way inside her. They hadn't ended whatever relationship they had and sleeping with other people was forbidden. So Hermione waited until she could follow Malfoy alone into a corridor. Hermione fought with him, called him names and he fought right back. They fucked right there in the corridor where anyone could have walked upon them. Malfoy told her it was over becuase she couldn't decide what she wanted, more or less of him.


	10. The tenth time

The tenth time Hermione Granger slept with Draco Malfoy was 3 months later. In the weeks after the ministry ball, Hermione grew detached. Her life shrivelled to cover only her office and her apartment.

Harry noticed something wrong with her and she cracked. She told him everything. What suprised her was his reaction, he said he suspected they were sleeping together. He told her that the time she was with Draco, she looked genuinely happy. Hermione pondered over it for a few days but then she made up her mind. She wanted Draco.

Then came 2 months of her showing at his office with coffee in the morning, that he ignored, sitting beside him in every meeting trying to strike up conversation. Nothing seemed to work. Then she gathered courage and confessed one day in his office. She told him she wanted to be his girlfriend, wanted to talk to him, go to plays with him,be with him for important moments in his life. He remained impassive for the speech but once it ended, he said

"I thought you would never ask. "

They went to dinner, laid out in open what they wanted and sealed the deal with loving each other through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this ficlet. Check out my other works if you want (＊￣︶￣＊)

**Author's Note:**

> There are 10 drabbles in this series,completely written. New updates every day.


End file.
